Any useful physical structure, device or material (hereinafter “structure) must be adapted so that the structure can withstand the forces that are applied to that structure. Although various structures have been developed over the years for building materials or other applications these structures are generally limited by weakness inherent in their geometry.
It is desirable to provide structural members that provide enhanced structural integrity, high strength-to-weight ratios, and the ability to adapt to various needs associated with a particular structural design.